


Rock

by Random_Fics10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dorks, Gen, Hau has ghosts, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Kiawe does what he has to to get Hau's attention.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I got a random prompt, I filled it.

Kiawe and Hau were supposed to hang out at Hau's home, but when Kiawe knocked on the front door no one answered.

He waited a few minutes before knocking again, a little louder.

Still nothing.

He suddenly hears music coming from upstairs, so he knows someone is there.

Taking a few steps back Kiawe sees Hau jamming out near a window.

"Let's see if I can get his attention..."

Kiawe picks up a small rock, definitely not big enough to break the window, and tosses it.

He watches the rock go inside, knocking something off a desk in front of the window.

"Oh...it was open..."

"What in the world?" Hau picks up the rock to examine it.

"Hau!" Kiawe yells.

Hau screams, falling over something.

"Hau! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, Ghost, you scared me. I told you to stop throwing things."

"Hau! Outside!"

"Oh!! Hi Kiawe!" Hau leans out the window to wave.

He rushes downstairs to let Kiawe in.

"So how often do you talk to this "Ghost"?"

"When it wants to."


End file.
